


serenade

by queerahkiin



Series: supercorp feels fest [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena is a giant loser and loves making Kara laugh okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerahkiin/pseuds/queerahkiin
Summary: Lena has a ukulele and she's determined to do something for Kara





	serenade

**Author's Note:**

> again, super mega shoutout to @whatwouldmedusado on tumblr for sending me a prompt thing saying that Lena is basically the guy from the vine singing "i just love you puppy dog eyes/i wanna be between your puppy dog thighs" 
> 
> this is my second take on it because i was inspired to write two things around it lmao
> 
> as usual, edited by me so excuse any mistakes.
> 
>  
> 
> edit:  
> it's come to my attention this is an actual song! credit to Ida Laurberg and their song Puppy Dog Eyes

Despite how she is perceived, Lena Luthor was a lot funnier than people believe. Kara has never laughed so hard in her entire life since she started dating the woman. The one liners, the delivery, literally everything Lena did made Kara laugh. Which was a good thing in her book, she loved laughing. 

Recently, Lena acquired a ukulele. Despite not knowing how to play anything except Twinkle Twinkle Little Star on the piano from years of grueling piano practice as a kid, she was determined to write Kara some semblance of a song. 

She’d strum out of tune notes on the instrument, she sat on the couch in their shared apartment, eyes trained on the screen in front of her as she followed the movements of the instructor. Groaning, she closes the video and searches for something else. 

Kara looks on her girlfriend’s computer screen, “What’cha doing?”

Lena closes her laptop, setting her ukulele down beside her, “Nothing.”

Kara extends her legs from underneath her, poking Lena with a toe, “Sure didn’t look like nothing.”

Never telling Kara about the reason she bought the instrument, Kara just thought it was a hobby the woman would pick up when she needed time to relax after work. 

“I’m working on something.” 

Kara laughs, “There we go, care to elaborate?”

“Nope,” Lena says, picking the instrument back up, strumming a bit, “you’ll know when the time is ready.”

“That doesn’t sound ominous whatsoever,” Kara says, standing from the couch, “I’ll leave you to your secretive ukulele business.”

Kara walks into her office, just down the hall from the living area. Hearing the door close behind her, Lena opens her laptop again and clicks play. 

She continues strumming, finally matching the sound the guy in the video produces from his instrument. Figuring it’s tuned, she shuts the laptop off and plucks about at the strings until she makes a melody she likes. 

She strums down, fingers held at specific spots along the neck of the ukulele. She grins to herself, standing up from the couch and shuffling off toward Kara’s office. 

She kicks the door as softly as possible, but with her excitement it sounds more loud than intended. 

“Is it important?” Lena hears from behind the door. She kicks the door again, Kara groaning as she gets up and opens the door.

Revealing her girlfriend, grinning from ear to ear, and the damn instrument in her hands. “What?”

Lena strums down as she did before, playing the pleasant note. 

“I just love your puppy dog eyes,” she sings, strumming down again, “I wanna be between your puppy dog thighs.”

She’s proud of herself, now being able to say she has serenaded her girlfriend perfectly. Granted it wasn’t a full song and she’s not dressed up as one would be when serenading someone, but it counts. 

Kara takes a moment, making sure she’s going to remember this for the rest of her life, and explodes into laughter. She holds her sides, leaning forward through the doorway of her office as she continues to laugh. Her eyes well up with tears from her fit. 

“You did that,” Kara wheezes, “just to get laid, didn’t you?”

Looking up for her answer, Lena nods with the same grin.

“What are you?”

She props herself up, forcing herself to stop laughing as she catches her breath and wipes away her tears as she calms down. 

“I’m someone incredibly in love with you,” Lena declares, letting the ukulele fall from down to her side, still holding it in her hand, “and I would like to reacquaint myself with your netherbits. I thought the song would help.”

Kara isn’t sure whether to make a face or laugh again, looking over her prideful girlfriend at her recent accomplishment. 

Instead, she grabs Lena by her shirt and pulls her close. 

“This isn’t because of your dumb song,” Kara says before crashing her lips against Lena’s.

Lena drops the instrument, a gargled thump plays as she wraps her arms around Kara and continues the kiss. Kara opens her mouth to deepen the kiss just as Lena pulls away.

“You know damn well the song worked on you,” Lena deadpans, “you’re practically dripping from it.”

“Stop talking and find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me:  
> writing tumblr: brittwritesshit.tumblr.com  
> main tumblr: queerahkiin.tumblr.com


End file.
